Avatar: La Nueva Era
by DocSalas
Summary: Una nueva era ha comenzado, la Avatar Korra nos ha dejado, pero el legado por cuál luchó se ha mantenido intacto. Ahora un nuevo Avatar deberá tomar su lugar, y proteger el equilibrio que sus predecesores han mantenido, pero... ¿Logrará Larik Gensho estar a la altura?
1. Nuevos Tiempos, Nuevo Avatar

**¡Hola! He vuelto a las andadas del fanfic, aunque esta es otra temática, (los que siguen mi otra historia, tranquilos/as, que estoy trabajando en ello). Tenía esto en mente así que decidí hacerlo realidad.**

 **El universo Avatar le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino, a Bryan Konietzko y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **LIBRO UNO: EL BIEN EL MAL**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: NUEVOS TIEMPOS, NUEVO AVATAR**

* * *

-"¡¿5000 yuanes?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"- gritó el adolescente de pelo castaño mientras intentaba recuperarse del shock.

-"Son piezas de repuesto de un Satomóvil Modelo X5, Larik, ¿qué es lo que esperabas?"- dijo el vendedor con indiferencia.

-"Pero casi nadie los usa hoy en día, ¿por qué los vendes a tan alto precio?"-

-"Una palabra: Coleccionistas. Estas cosas son buscadas y compradas por ellos como si fueran oro mismo, tienes suerte de que Industrias Futuro aún me autorice a vender sus repuestos sobrantes"-

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir en un rato, si no, mi padre se va a molestar"- dijo Larik mientras se dirigía a la salida de la tienda.

-"Mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte y dile que su reserva de reposición semanal le llegará pasado mañana"- dijo el vendedor.

-"Le diré, hasta otra"-

-"Te diría "hasta pronto", pero, ¿quién sabe?"- dijo el vendedor mientras Larik salía de la tienda.

-"Ba Sing Se no es tan mala, aunque me muero por ver Ciudad República. Según mi tío Jonzu, la ciudad es impresionante, pero sigue sin compararse a la belleza tradicional de Ba Sing Se"- pensó Larik mientras se subía a Rorka, su caballo avestruz.

-"Vamos chica, vamos a casa"- dijo mientras se subia al animal.

Rorka lo dejó en frente de una mansión bastante lujosa, hasta se podría decir que era un palacio. Pero bueno, era el hogar del actual presidente de la República Tierra, la cuál había sido instaurada hace ya varias décadas.

Al entrar escuchó varias voces provenientes del despacho de su padre, entre ellas, el ya mencionado.

-"Jarem, él ya creció, ya es tiempo de que siga con el ciclo, no puedes retenerlo aquí por siempre"- dijo alguien al cuál reconoció como su tío.

-"Sé que te has preocupado por él desde qué Talia murió, pero ya que creo que lo estás sobreprotegiendo. ¡Tiene 17 años y tan solo sabe controlar el fuego!"- dijo una voz desgastada y femenina, la cuál le parecía familiar, pero no lograba reconocer.

-"Pero..."- dijo la voz de su padre.

-"Nada de peros, lo acordamos y el también lo aceptó, se irá mañana en la mañana"- dijo su tío Jonzu.

-"Así que es eso de lo que hablan..."- pensó Larik, adivinando la causa de la discusión. Su padre siempre había sido sobreprotector con él, al menos hasta que tuvo 15 años.

-"El Loto Blanco ha estado esperando demasiado, sabemos que estás asustado, pero tiene que seguir su entrenamiento en Ciudad República, cómo dijo tu hermano, esto ya lo habíamos acordado"- dijo la voz femenina.

-"Esta bien, ¿porqué no pasas, Larik?"- dijo su padre, sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes y al mencionado.

-"Hola padre, hola tío Jonzu, y hola... em..."-

-"Dime Asami, niño"- respondió la anciana con una sonrisa maternal.

-"Espere, ¿Asami Sato? ¿La Embajadora de Ciudad República?"- la reconoció de la televisión, pero no era por eso que le parecía tan familiar.

-"Y la esposa del anterior Avatar"- agregó su padre.

-"Por eso me era tan familiar..."- pensó Larik, sumamente sorprendido.

Larik sabía que era el Avatar desde que tenía 5, cuando casi quema su fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde entonces estuvo practicando Fuego Control con su tío aunque no tan seguido como debería haber sido, ya que su tío tenía deberes como Capitán del Ejército de la República Unida.

El Loto Blanco los encontró un tiempo antes de empezar a entrenar con su tío, el cuál llego junto a la Orden. Pero debido a la sobreprotección de su padre, el entrenamiento fue sumamente lento.

El hecho de que él era el Avatar no se mantuvo en secreto mucho tiempo en el interior de la ciudad, ni tampoco en el resto del mundo.

-"Bueno hijo, supongo qué ya sabes lo que sucederá"- empezó su padre -"mañana en la mañana partiras a Ciudad República en un transporte aéreo junto con tu tío y la embajadora Sato, ahora ve a dormir que te levantaras bastante temprano"- dijo su padre bastante serio, aunque se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos.

-"¿Puede Rorka venir conmigo?"- preguntó el joven antes de salir, preocupado por su amiga.

-"No tengo ningún problema con llevarla en el transporte, pero es decisión de tu padre"- dijo la embajadora con una suave sonrisa.

-"Puedes llevarla, pero asegúrate de cuidarla bien, ahora ve a dormir"-

Con una sonrisa, Larik se dirigió a su cuarto, aunque su padre seguía discutiendo con los invitados.

-"Sabes porque me preocupo Jonzu, él no esta listo para el mundo"- dijo su padre con una voz más calmada.

-"Porque tu nunca los preparaste, Jarem"- replicó la embajadora saliendo del despacho seguida por su tío Jonzu.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto, listos para partir.

-"Bien, supuse que este día llegaría, dale saludos a tu hermana"- dice su padre dándole un abrazo, el cuál Larik corresponde.

-"Cómo si a ella le importara que tú o yo la saludemos"- responde algo dudoso.

-"Bueno, al menos inténtalo"- le responde su padre abrazandolo más fuerte.

-"Te quiero papá, te prometo que te visitaré"- dice Larik entre sollozos.

-"Primero termina tu entrenamiento, es más importante"- dice Jarem mientras se separa de su hijo, al hacerlo, Rorka se la acerca y lo lame con cariño.

-"A ti también te extrañare, creo..."- respondió acariciando la cabeza del animal.

-"Bueno, suficientes despedidas por hoy, es hora de irnos"- interrumpió Jonzu.

-"Cuida de él Jonzu, confío en ti"- dijo su Jarem colocando su brazo en el hombro de su hermano.

-"Sabes que lo haré Jarem, es mi sobrino después de todo"- respondió este con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno, mejor nos vamos, la Orden nos está esperando, fue un gusto volver a verte Jarem"- dijo la embajadora estrechando su mano.

-"Siempre será un gusto, señora Sato, espero que el destino nos vuelva a juntar"- respondió estrechandole la mano de vuelta.

El transporte era bastante pequeño en comparación con los otros presentes en el aeropuerto, el cupo no superaba las 10 personas, y actualmente habían 5 personas y un animal en el vehículo; Larik, Jonzu, la embajadora Sato, Rorka, y dos integrantes de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

El viaje no duró más de 5 horas, y al bajar, lo que primero notó Larik fue el hecho de que habían muchos más rascacielos (así los había bautizado Industrias Futuro) que en Ba Sing Se, aunque el ambiente era bastante reconfortante.

-"Se tardaron"- dijo una mujer bastante robusta de pelo castaño con una voz bastante autoritaria en frente de ellos, aunque estaba mirando hacia el otro lado.

-"El Aéreo-Transporte tuvo algunas dificultades, pero llegamos lo antes posible, Jefe Toph"- respondió la embajadora con una sonrisa bastante alegre.

-"¿Hubo dificultades? Para mí el viaje fue bastante rápido"- pensó Larik, sorprendiendose ante lo dicho por la diplomática.

-"¿Por qué no nos mira?"- le susurró Larik a su tío, el cuál puso una cara bastante nerviosa.

-"Porqué heredé la ceguera de mi bisabuela, niño"- dijo la mujer dándose vuelta.

-"Larik, te presento a Toph Beifong II, la hija de Bolin y Opal Beifong, nieta de Suyin Beifong, y bisnieta de Toph Beifong"- le dijo la embajadora con la sonrisa que había mantenido durante todo el viaje.

-"¿Beifong? ¿Eres una maestra tierra?"- dijo Larik con emoción, desde niño, siempre había querido conocer a un integrante de los Beifong.

-"No todos los Beifong son Maestros Tierra, niño, yo soy una Maestra Aire, al igual que mi madre"- respondió Toph con el mismo semblante.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"- preguntó Larik, con curiosidad.

-"Ella esta aquí para asegurarse de que no quemes la ciudad en tu primer día aquí, tontito"- dijo una joven de la misma edad de Larik saliendo por detrás de Toph.

-"¿Y tú qui-quién eres?"- preguntó Larik, impresionado por la belleza de la joven.

-"Soy Zania Beifong, ¿cómo es que no me conoces?"- dijo la joven sorprendida.

-"¿Debería?"- preguntó Larik, algo confundido.

-"Por supuesto, ¡soy la capitana de los implacables "Huracanes Espirituales!"- exclamó con orgullo la joven.

-"¿Huracanes Espirituales? No me parece conocido"-

-"Emm... ¿el famoso equipo casi invencible del Torneo de Pro-Control?"- persistió desesperadamente la chica.

-"¿Pro-Control? Lo siento, no soy muy fanático, nunca he visto un combate, ni siquiera en televisión"- respondió el joven.

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Vendrás conmigo inmediatamente, y me asegurare de que te informes de la manera debida! ¡Y el Avatar dices ser!"- exclama la chica agarrando a Larik del brazo y llevándolo a la ciudad, siendo perseguidos por Rorka.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"- dijo Toph, y empezó a correr en la dirección por donde se fue el par de adolescentes, llamando la atención de los presentes.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este inicio, nos vemos luego.**

 **Atentamente, DocSalas.**


	2. Conexiones Trascendentales

¡ **Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo qué espero sea de su agrado.**

 **El universo Avatar le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino, a Bryan Konietzko y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **LIBRO UNO: EL BIEN EL MAL**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: CONEXIONES TRASCENDENTALES**

* * *

-"¿Y...? ¿Qué opinas?"- preguntó Zania mientras salían de la Arena de Pro-Control.

-"Bueno, es bonita, pero repito, no soy muy fanático del Pro-Control"- dijo mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

-"Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿quién es éste lindo muchacho?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba al caballo avestruz.

-"De hecho es una chica"-

-"Oh... ¿quién es ésta linda muchacha?"- se corrigió bastante nerviosa.

-"Ella es Rorka, mi madre la rescató de un refugio y me la regaló cuando tenía 5 años"- respondió con nostalgia, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y mantuvieron un silencio bastante cómodo a decir verdad.

-"Y... ¿hay otra cosa que quieras mostrarme?"- preguntó Larik tratando de romper el silencio.

-"Pues... ¡Claro! ¡Está el Museo de Historia! ¡Vamos de inmediato!"- dijo Zania mientras agarraba del brazo y se lo llevaba de nuevo, siendo perseguidos por Rorka, de nuevo.

-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"- gritó Toph al llegar a la entrada de la Arena y darse cuenta de que el par de adolescentes se dirigía a otro lugar.

-"Voy a tener una buena charla con mi hermano después de esto"- dijo mientras se dirigía en la dirección de los adolescentes, de nuevo.

* * *

-"Así qué, ¿cuál es tu parentesco con Toph Beifong?"- preguntó Larik, mientras paseaban en el Museo.

-"¿Con la primera o con la segunda?"-

-"Ambas"-

-"La primera es mi tataratatarabuela, ya sabes, la mítica Toph Beifong, la inventora del Metal Control y fundadora del cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad República"-

-"¿Y la segunda?"-

-"La segunda es mi tía, la terca, extremadamente disciplinada y aburrida oficial de fuerzas especiales Toph Beifong"-

-"Así que eso piensas de tu tía, ¿eh?"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-"¡Abuelo! ¡Por favor no les digas a mi tía lo que dije!"- dijo Zania dándose vuelta y revelando a un anciano de ojos verdes y una perilla.

-"Tranquila, niña, mis labios están cerrados, aunque capaz que ella ya te haya escuchado"-

-"Gracias abuelo Bolin"-

-"Espera... ¡¿Bolin Beifong?!"- preguntó emocionado Larik.

-"El único, ¿y tu quién eres jovencito?"- preguntó Bolin.

-"Larik Gensho, un gusto conocerlo señor, soy muy fanático de sus películas"- dijo Larik emocionado estrechando su mano.

-"Vaya, nunca había conocido a un fanático tan joven..."-

-"Mi madre era fanática de sus películas, supongo que lo herede de ella. Me encantó su actuación en "Juegos de Amor y Guerra", pero mi favorita siempre será "Las Aventuras de Nuktuk: Héroe del Sur"- respondió con emoción.

-"Con que fanático de los clásicos, ¿eh? ¿Y que trae al museo con mi nieta? ¿Acaso están en una cita o algo por el estilo?"-

-"¡Abuelo! Simplemente le estoy dando un tour al Avatar por la ciudad"- dijo un tanto ruborizada.

-"Debí suponerlo, tú padre no te permitiría... ¡¿El Avatar?!"- gritó Bolin sorprendido, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el museo.

-"¿Ese chico es el Avatar?"- murmuraban algunas voces.

-"Bien hecho papá, digamosle adiós al anonimato"- dijo Toph apareciendo entre la multitud, la cuál se empezó a abalanzar sobre el chico.

-"Bien, mejor nos vamos, nos vemos luego, papá"- dijo la oficial de fuerzas especiales, mientras agarraba del brazo al adolescentes y se lo llevaba fuera del museo.

-"¡Oigan! ¡Esperenme! ¡Hasta otra, abuelo!"- dijo Zania mientras seguía a su tía y al Avatar.

-"¡Nos vemos, mandale saludos a tu padre!"- se despidió Bolin

La mayoría de la gente había abandonado el museo en persecución del Avatar, dejándolo casi vacío.

-"Así que el Avatar ha regresado a Ciudad República..."- susurró el actor con una sorpresiva pero calmada sonrisa.

Afuera del museo parecía como si una celebridad hubiera llegado, aunque no se distanciaba mucho, pues como las noticias vuelan hoy en día, la ciudad entera se había enterado de que el nuevo Avatar se encontraba en el museo.

-"¿Por qué hay tanta gente por aquí?"- preguntó Larik confundido mientas recibía flashes de cámaras por todas partes.

-"¿Tal vez porqué eres el Avatar, la figura pública más importante del mundo actual?"- le respondió Zania.

-"Ah, tal vez"-

-"Callense los dos y entren al auto"- dijo Toph sumamente seria.

-"Espera, ¿y Rorka?"- preguntó Larik preocupado por su amiga animal.

-"Tu tío vino hace un momento y se la llevó a la Mansión Sato"- respondió Toph, tranquilizando al adolescente, pero dejándolo con dudas.

-"¿La Mansión Sato?"- preguntó Larik mientras ingresaba al auto.

-"Ahí es donde tendrás tu estadía en Ciudad República, a petición de la embajadora Sato y el hijo de esta"- contestó al Jefa de Policía de manera seria al sentarse en puesto de conductor.

-"Espera, ¿vas a conducir? No es que me moleste ni nada, pero, ya sabes, eres ciega"- dijo el Avatar con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Amigo, por muy ciega que sea, mi tía es una gran conductora"-

-"¿Además de ser terca, extremadamente disciplinada y aburrida?"- preguntó Toph mientras encendía el auto y empezaba a manejar.

-"Emm... ¿lo siento?"- preguntó Zania algo preocupada.

-"Disculpa aceptada"- respondió Toph con una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento si es que soy impertinente, pero... ¿como es qué...?, ya sabes, ¿puedes ver?"-

-"¿Conoces el "sentido sísmico" de mi bisabuela?"- preguntó Toph, a lo cuál el Avatar asintió.

-"Pues lo mismo, solo que yo lo hago con el aire"- respondió Toph con orgullo.

-"Eso, y que mí tía tiene un increíble oido"- agregó Zania.

-"El adularme no te va a salvar de lo que dijiste antes, Zania"-

-"Pero aceptaste mi disculpa"-

-"Decir "lo siento" no va a reparar el plato roto, y lo sabes"-

* * *

-"Bienvenidos a la Mansión Sato, soy Kirah, mi padre se encuentra fuera debido a unos negocios en la Colonia Agua del Norte. Mi abuela esta atendiendo unas llamadas en el piso superior, así que por mientras, sientanse como en casa"- dijo un niña de 15 años al recibirlos en la entrada.

-"¿Qué hay de tu madre?"- consultó la jefa de policía, mientras el par de adolescentes se acomodaban en la sala de estar.

-"Se encontraba en el subte, haciendo guardia en la construcción de la nueva megaestación, pero debería estar en camino"- respondió Kirah.

-"¿La estación que supuestamente conectará a todas las naciones con la República Unida de Naciones?"- preguntó Larik.

-"La misma, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Kirah Sato, un placer conocerte"- dijo estrechandole la mano.

-"Larik Gensho, el Avatar"- le saludó estrechandole la mano de vuelta.

-"Lo supuse, Zania me envió un mensaje antes de que llegaran"- respondió Kirah.

-"Recuerdo que acordamos que me habrías de avisar si es que habían visitas, cariño"- dijo la embajadora mientras bajaba la escalera.

-"Lo siento Abue, es que estabas ocupada"- respondió Kirah un tanto avergonzada.

-"No te preocupes, para la próxima me avisas. Ahora, ¿no tenías una tarea que hacer?"- dijo la embajadora.

-"¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado, ¿hablamos después Zania?"-

-"Como siempre"- respondió la capitana con un gesto de mano.

-"Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que nos veremos después y espero que no sea en una sala de interrogatorios, vamos Zania"- dijo Toph dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Pero..."-

-"Nada de peros, le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría a casa después de recibir al Avatar, así que vamos"- dijo mientras agarraba a su sobrina.

-"Pero... agh, nos vemos luego Avatar, aún queda mucha ciudad por mostrarte"- se despidió Zania mientras se iba con su tía.

-"Nos vemos luego, supongo..."- se despidió Larik.

-"Bueno, Larik, en un rato mi nuera vendrá para entrenarte, por mientras te mostraré la mansión camino a tu habitación"- dijo mientras lo guiaba por un pasillo.

-"Espera, ¿no me iba a entrenar mi tío?"-

-"Eso iba a ser en un principio, pero, debido a asuntos extraoficiales de último momento, no vas a poder entrenar con él, por suerte, Larah se ha ofrecido a terminar tu entrenamiento"-

Larik abrió la boca para comentar, pero algo le llamó la atención, específicamente, una pintura.

-"¿Ella era el Avatar antes de mí?"- preguntó Larik apuntando a la pintura, en la cuál se veían una pareja de mujeres con un adolescente de unos 16 años y un par de gemelas de 8 años.

-"Sí, encargamos la pintura en el cumpleaños de Yasuko y Senna, mis hijas menores"-

-"¿Quién es el mayor?"-

-"Mi hijo Tonraq, el actual CEO de la compañía y el padre de Kirah"-

Larik luego dirigió su mirada a un par de fotos en estante al lado de la pintura, en la primera se encontraban tres hombres de unos 30 años: un joven Tonraq Sato, el tío Jonzu y un tercero, al cuál no reconocía. En la segunda solo se encontraban la embajadora con una pareja, los cuáles eran Tonraq y una mujer con un bebé en los brazos de ambos.

-"¿Con quién están Tonraq y mi tío en esa foto?"- preguntó Larik apuntando a la primera.

-"Están con Lucio Beifong, el hijo mayor de Opal y Bolin. Los tres eran grandes amigos, los llamaban: "El Empresario, El Militar y El Artista", con el tiempo se separaron pero siguen siendo buenos amigos"-

-"¿Qué hay de la otra foto?"-

-"Esa foto de allí es de unos meses después del nacimiento de Kirah, en esos días Korra ya se había... convertido en ti"- relató la anciana con una notable nostalgia en la voz.

-"¿Cómo era ella?"- preguntó Larik con curiosidad.

-"Cuando la conocí era algo inmadura, sin embargo, con el tiempo maduro y nos enamoramos, aunque siempre mantuvo una actitud casi infantil, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Trataba todos los problemas como iguales, sin importar la magnitud de estos"-

-"Vaya, suena que ella era increíble"-

-"Y lo era... bueno, sigueme, mejor que no te pierdas en este lugar"-

-"Espera... ¿Dónde está Rorka?"- preguntó el Avatar preocupado por su amiga.

-"Le hicimos un espacio en garaje, tranquilo, que cuando llegó con tu tío estaba bastante cansada"- le respondió la embajadora, tranquilizando al adolescente.

-"¿Hola? ¿Asami, estás aquí?"- preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de la sala de estar.

-"Parece qué Larah ya llegó... ¡Estamos en el pasillo de invitados!"- gritó la embajadora.

-"Aquí están"- dijo Larah llegando al pasillo -"Larah Winso, un gusto, tú debes de ser el Avatar, ¿cierto?"-

-"Sí, ¿tú me vas a entrenar?"- preguntó el Avatar.

-"Pues eso parece"-

-"Bueno, los dejo solos, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con la Presidenta Zaon, nos vemos"- dijo la embajadora retirándose del pasillo.

-"Te quiero en la sala de entrenamiento, que se encuentra en el subterráneo, en 20 minutos, tu equipamiento está en tu habitación"- dijo Larah con un tono serio mientras se retiraba en otra dirección.

-"Pero... ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra mi habitación"- dijo Larik al quedarse solo en el pasillo.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les agrade.**

 **Atte, DocSalas**


	3. El Espectáculo Cinematográfico

**¡Hola de nuevo! Vaya que a pasado tiempo, hasta estornude de tanto polvo acumulado (jeje, ¿no? ¿nadie? ah ok).**

 **Pues resulta que al fin terminé este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **El universo Avatar le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino, a Bryan Konietzko y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **LIBRO UNO: EL BIEN EL MAL**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: EL ESPECTÁCULO CINEMATOGRÁFICO**

* * *

-"¡De nuevo!"- gritó la jefa de Seguridad de Industrias Futuro.

-"¿De nuevo? He intentado redirigir un relámpago casi toda la tarde, ¿cuando me vas a enseñar a lanzar uno?"- reclamó el Avatar.

-"Redirigir un relámpago es igual, e incluso más importante que lanzar o crear uno"- respondió Larah de manera seria.

-"¿No podemos descansar? Solamente hemos parado una vez para almorzar"-

-"Bueno, en un rato más la cena va a estar lista, te dejaré descansar hasta entonces"- respondió Larah mirando un reloj de mano que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-"¡Gracias!"- exclamó el Avatar mientras se estiraba en el suelo.

-"En serio, ¿estás seguro de que les va a gustar?"- preguntó un Rohan preocupado al productor.

-"Tranquilízate, estoy de seguro de que les fascinará película"-

-"Explícame de nuevo porqué Lucio se rehusó a dirigirla"-

* * *

-"Nada grave, te aseguro, simplemente dijo algunas estupideces sobre "un guión mal hecho", "que no respetamos el material de origen" y cosas por el estilo, estúpido, ¿no?"-

-"Si claro, seguro los Estudios Ember tienen mucho prestigio en el ámbito de adaptar la historia del Avatar"-

-"Te aseguro que hemos mejorado nuestra calidad en los últimos años, y nos hemos asegurado de no repetir el error de nuestros predecesores en la era del Avatar Aang"-

-"Han evitado repetir casi todos sus errores, excepto el adaptar "Amor entre Dragones" a la gran pantalla, en serio, literalmente destruyeron el nombre, aún no se cómo es que Asami les dio la autorización"-

-"Bueno, no nos critiques si aún no ves la película"- dijo el productor sintiéndose ofendido.

-"Más les vale que me esté equivocando con respecto a esto, porque, si es que sale mal, juro que romperé mi promesa de no agresión la veces que sean necesarias, ¿entendiste?"- amenazó Rohan al productor.

* * *

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así, Teniente?"- preguntó la mujer de pelo gris al soldado de pelo negro, mirando a través de una ventana. Al otro lado se podían ver a dos criaturas humanoides, pero su tono de piel era de un color gris intenso.

-"Un par de días, mi señora"- le respondió éste.

-"¿Será debido a su alimentación?"-

-"El menú se ha mantenido según sus peticiones, mi señora. No ha habido ninguna alteración en el proceso"-

-"¿Entonces a que se debe su comportamiento tan errático? Los necesito listos para hoy en la noche"-

-"Nuestros mejores hombres han tratado de investigar la causa de su comportamiento, mi señora"-

-"Pues no lo parece, ¿dónde están?"-

-"La mayoría muertos, mi señora. Necesitábamos una muestra de ADN para realizar unas pruebas, y entre las recolecciones lograron escapar temporalmente, atacando a nuestros empleados"-

-"¿Quiénes sobrevivieron?"-

-"3 guardias y un científico de nuestra área, mi señora"-

-"¡¿Me estás diciendo que perdimos a casi todo el personal de nuestro sector debido a dos personas?!"-

-"Me temo que sí, pero yo no creo que esos dos sean calificables cómo personas, mi señora"-

-"Le recuerdo que uno de ellos es mi hijo, y la otra es su sobrina"-

-"Con todo el respeto del mundo, mi sobrina y su hijo llevan muertos bastante tiempo, mi señora"- respondió el Teniente de manera seria.

* * *

-"¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Zania?"- preguntó Kirah a Larik mientras cenaban.

-"Pues, básicamente me secuestró por el hecho de no conocer a su equipo de Pro-Control"-

-"Bueno, ella es bastante delicada con ese tema, de verdad le fascina el Pro-Control. ¡Algún día voy a dedicarme a competir como ella!"- comentó la joven emocionada.

-"Ya lo discutimos junto con tu padre, Kirah"- la reprendió su madre.

-"Si, si, que primero "termine la escuela, y luego veremos si el Pro-Control es viable", obviamente es viable, ¡somos millonarios, mamá!"-

-"Kirah, no en la mesa, te recuerdo que tenemos un invitado"- dijo Larah señalando al Avatar, quién no se podría sentir más incómodo en este momento.

-"Ah, lo siento, Larik"- dijo Kirah con un cambio de actitud tan inesperado que llegó a asustar al mencionado.

-"Además, tienes que comportarte mejor si quieres ir con nosotros al cine"-

-"Sí, mamá"- respondió la joven quinceañera.

-"¿Al cine?"- preguntó Larik un tanto confuso.

-"¿Tu tío no te contó? Organizamos una salida para hoy en la noche. Iremos a ver una película"-

-"Es una adaptación de la vida de la abuela Korra. La abue Asami la reservó para tu visita. De hecho, la veremos antes que nadie"- exclamó Kirah con emoción.

-"Wow, nunca pensé que yo sería tan importante"-

-"Por supuesto que eres importante, eres el Avatar"- dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada del comedor.

-"¡Papá!"- exclamó Kirah con alegría corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-"Tonraq, pensé que te llegarías mañana"- dijo Larah con un expresión sorprendida, pero alegre mientas se levantaba a saludar a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla.

-"Resulta que la reunión en Zaofu sucedió más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Minerva ya inició las preparaciones para la construcción de la Megaestación. Además, tenemos una visita bastante especial, así que no podía faltar"- contestó el empresario.

-"Un placer conocerlo, señor Sato"- dijo el Avatar estrechándole la mano.

-"El placer es mío, Larik, y dime Tonraq, por favor, el señor Sato fue mi abuelo. Supongo que ese caballo avestruz en el garaje es tuyo"- contestó el empresario, a lo que el Avatar se limitó a sonreír un tanto avergonzado.

La llegada del Tonraq causó una especie de incomodidad en el Avatar, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de familiaridad.

Después de la cena, los cuatro se dirigieron al garaje y salieron en un satomóvil con Tonraq al volante, Larah en el asiento de copiloto y Kirah a su lado, mirando la ventana.

-"¿No hay chófer?"- preguntó Larik, aunque sintió que la pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar, ya que se ganó la mirada de casi todos en el vehículo.

Sin embargo, la agradable risa de Tonraq alivió el ambiente, seguido de la risa del resto de la familia Sato.

 _Parecen ser una familia bastante feliz y unida, desearía que la mía fuera así,_ pensó el Avatar con cierta tristeza.

-"Digamos que no soy muy fanático de tener sirvientes que hagan todo por mi, además de que me gusta conducir bastante"- contestó Tonraq sin quitarle la vista al camino.

El resto del viaje se mantuvo en un silencio bastante cómodo. Kirah se había puesto algo en los oídos que Larik había reconocido al instante, eran de esos "audífonos", que se usan para escuchar música. Larik había leído sobre ellos en una de las revistas de tecnología que le llegaban mensualmente a su padre en Ba Sing Se. Habían salido al mercado hace unos dos años, pero solo se habían comercializado en la República Unida. Según recordaba, Industrias Futuro planeaba sacarlos a nivel global el año que viene.

Al entrar a la sala de espera del cine se encontró con un par de caras conocidas, y otras no tanto, pero que le parecía haber vistos hace varios años.

 _Deben de ser conocidos del Avatar anterior,_ pensó al entrar.

-"¡Larik! ¡Kirah! ¡Estamos por acá!"- gritó Zania, quién se encontraba con otro joven que parecía tener unos 2 años más que ellos, además de ser bastante alto.

Ambos mencionados se acercaron a Zania, quien se propuso a introducir su amigo a Larik.

-"Este de aquí es mi primo segundo Galen"- dijo la capitana señalando al mencionado, quien se limitó a saludar algo nervioso.

-"Que no te engañe su tamaño, tiene la misma edad que yo"- añadió Kirah con una sonrisa.

-"Un gusto, mi nombre es Larik"- dijo el Avatar estrechándole la mano, aunque este se la quedó mirando, aún con la misma actitud nerviosa.

-"Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, es bastante fanático de todo lo referente al Avatar"- le susurró Zania a Larik en el oído.

Antes de que Galen encontrara la valentía para responder el saludo, Tonraq agarro a Larik del hombro.

-"¡Larik, ven conmigo! Quiero que conozcas a alguien"- dijo el empresario, alejando al Avatar del grupo de amigos, llevándolo donde un par de mujeres bastante parecidas entre sí, solo que una llevaba una coleta y la otra tenía el pelo corto.

-"Galen, ¿qué fue eso? Llevas toda tu vida queriendo conocer al Avatar, lo tienes en frente y te quedas parado, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!"- exclamó Galen discutiendo consigo mismo.

-"Y... ya empezó a hablar solo de nuevo, vamos Kirah, veamos si podemos asegurar algún buen asiento"- dijo Zania agarrando a su primo segundo del hombro, quién seguía lamentándose.

-"¿Pero no que solo la veríamos nosotros?"- preguntó Kirah, siguiendo a su amiga.

-"Si, pero Jonzu siempre se queda con las mejores vistas cuando salimos al cine y esta vez no pienso perderme esta oportunidad"- dijo entrando a la sala, seguida de Galen, quién ya se había calmado un poco, y de Kirah.

-"Así que este el Avatar"- dijo una de las gemelas en frente de Larik, quién se encontraba frente a las hijas menores de su antecesora, a quienes miraba con admiración.

-"Larik, estas son mis hermanas menores, sus nombres son"-

-"Yasuko y Senna Sato, las mejores actrices de todo el mundo. Mi nombre es Larik Gensho, soy muy fanático de su trabajo y de todas sus películas"- exclamó Larik bastante exaltado, sacudiendo la mano de ambas gemelas.

-"Vaya, Bolin no mentía cuando decía que el chico era un fanático"- dijo con una sonrisa la de la coleta.

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?"- preguntó la de pelo corto.

-"Ay, Senna, siempre tan distraída. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte chico, pero no pienso dejar que tu tío me arrebate de nuevo el siento"- dijo alejándose de su hermano y el Avatar, seguida de su hermana.

-"¡Y yo no voy a dejar que tú me lo arrebates a mí, Yasuko!"- exclamó la de pelo corto, quién empezó a correr adelantando a su hermana.

Después de reírse internamente, Tonraq le hizo una seña a Larik para que ambos entraran.

A la distancia los veían dos hermanos, quienes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Ves Mako? Te dije que se parece bastante a Korra cuando llegó a Ciudad República por primera vez"- dijo Bolin.

-"Ni que lo digas, te juro que por un momento vi que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Korra"- contestó Mako, -"Bueno, entremos a ver esa película. Si Rohan dijo que hay que tener fe, no creo ser alguien para contradecirlo"- terminó de decir el maestro fuego.

Antes de entrar, Bolin se percató de que alguien se había quedado fuera.

-"Oye, cariño. ¿No vas a entrar?"- le preguntó el veterano actor a su hija menor.

Toph se percató del llamado de su padre y se levantó de su asiento.

-"No gracias papá, no soy fanático de las películas. Además no creo que el maestro Rohan me quiera en la misma habitación que él"- dijo Toph con una expresión seria, pero su padre la conocía y sabía que ocultaba algo.

-"¿Aún te molesta eso? Han pasado 10 años, Tophie"- dijo Bolin apoyando su mano en su hombro, bastante preocupado por el estado de su hija. El estrés de ser jefa de policía sumado con su apellido ha de ser gigante, y él, a pesar de no haberlo vivido, lo sabía perfectamente.

-"Aún así, me sigue mirando con la misma cara de decepción de siempre"-

-"Ya, deja de torturarte con eso. Sabes que no es verdad"-

-"No importa, voy a esperar aquí afuera. Entra a disfrutar de la película y yo ya soy una adulta, así que deja de llamarme Tophie"-

-"Ok, pero no estoy seguro de que la disfrute, si se repite lo que hicieron con "Amor Entre Dragones", no creo que salga con una sonrisa"-

-"Papá, tu siempre tienes sales con una sonrisa"- dijo Toph con mejor humor.

-"Ja, tienes razón"- dijo el actor, notando el optimismo de su hija.

Le dio un cariñoso abrazo y entró a la sala de cine. Toph volvió al asiento en el que se encontraba y se dedicó a tomar una siesta.

* * *

-"¡Fue increíble! ¡Los actores! ¡Los efectos especiales! ¡El diálogo! ¡Y pensar que esta gente es descendiente de los que hicieron esa atrocidad de obra hace no sé cuantos años!"- exclamó Galen saliendo del establecimiento, bastante satisfecho con lo que acababa de ver.

-"Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante, me esperaba algo peor". ¿Y tú que piensas Larik?"- dijo Kirah.

-"Pues me entretuve bastante, aunque en mi opinión la actuación estuvo un poco floja en ciertos personajes y estoy segura de que esa batalla final con el robot gigante estuvo un poco exagerada"- dijo el Avatar.

-"Pues te digo que no exageraron nada, chico. Yo estuve dentro de esa máquina"- dijo Bolin mientras pasaba al lado del Avatar, dejando a este con una cara de impresión.

Mientras Larik y Galen se adelantaron conversando sobre la película, Zania y Kirah se les quedaron mirando.

-"Así que, ¿ya te quedó gustando el Avatar?"- dijo la heredera de Industrias Futuro, haciendo a la Beifong sonrojarse.

-"¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!"- gritó en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-"El primer mensaje que me enviaste fue diciendo que el Avatar tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda"- le respondió Kirah.

Zania iba a responder, pero entonces alguien la interrumpió.

-"¡Aléjense de los autos! ¡Ahora!"- gritó la jefa de policía saliendo apresurada del cine.

Todos se quedaron mirando y vieron que una especie de masa salía de debajo de los vehículos.

La masa tomó una forma humanoide y reveló el aspecto de una joven de pelo rubio, que aparentaba no tener más de 20 años.

Todos se quedaron mirando, hasta que la criatura atacó.

De ahí lo único que se recuerda es caos...

* * *

 **Uhhh, ya empezó a desarrollarse la trama :D**

 **No prometo saber cuando voy a terminar el siguiente, principalmente porque no sé si tenga tiempo.**

 **Intentare traerlo lo antes posible. Espero que me entiendan :)**

 **Atte. DocSalas**


End file.
